Semana Agotadora
by Nanunita
Summary: A veces todo se volvía muy dificil pero cuando estaban juntos sentía que valía la pena. [BokuTsukkiKurooAkaa]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. La historia es de mi propiedad, por favor no compartir en otros lugares. (Publicada también en Wattpad)

 **Summary:** A veces todo se volvía muy dificil pero cuando estaban juntos sentía que valía la pena.

 **Advertencias:**  
Yaoi+18  
Lemon explícito  
Poligamia: BokuKurooAkaaTsukki

 **Notas** : Sepan disculpar si encuentran errores D:

 **.**

 **Semana Agotadora**

 **.**

Fue una semana en extrema cansadora para Kei; tuvo examen de álgebra, historia mundial y geografía japonesa en un sólo día, para que al siguiente le tocase presentar un trabajo oral de derecho, y al siguiente entregar el proyecto de economía doméstica: un estúpido sueter tejido a mano. Eso sin contar luego las prácticas que tenía con los cuervos, que a veces se prolongaban hasta cerca de las 18hs.

Las horas del colegio, los entrenamientos, llegar a la casa y estudiar, realmente estaba sufriendo mucho su segundo año. ¿Lo peor de todo? Apenas si había tenido tiempo para hablar con sus parejas.

Salió de las duchas, se vistió y comprobó la hora en su celular para después ponerse los audífonos y despedirse del equipo. Caminó un poco más rápido de lo normal hasta la estación de trenes, volvió a fijarse la hora antes de sacar el siguiente boleto a Tokio, que salía en cuarenta minutos.

Suspiró al dejarse caer en un banco, abrió el whatsapp y presionó uno de los grupos que tenía. "NosAmamosMucho" se llamaba, un tonto nombre que puso Bokuto... Bueno, jamás iba a admitir que cada vez que lo leía su corazón daba un salto y se le escapaba una sonrisa estúpida.

Tecleó rápido su ubicación actual y en cuánto llegaba. Sonrió cuando Kuroo fue el primero en responderle muy animado, seguido de Bokuto que le decía que ya había planeado todo el fin de semana juntos, y por último Akaashi, quien se limitó a preguntarle qué quería para cenar.

Tener una relación con tres personas era algo raro para todo el mundo menos para ellos. Estaban muy bien con esa situación, como el grupo bien lo decía, todos se amaban. No había celos entre ellos; aunque Tsukki a veces se sentía desplazado por vivir tan lejos del resto, apenas llegaba el fin de semana y lo consentían se olvidaba de todo. Una semana viajaba él, la siguiente viajaban ellos a Miyagi. Era lo justo.

Siguió conversando con ellos hasta que abordó el tren, y les dijo que iba a dormir un poco en el viaje, lo cual el resto estuvo de acuerdo, sabían lo dificil que había sido esa semana en especial para su rubio amado.

Al poco tiempo despertó algo más descansado, miró por la ventana y revisó la hora, ya eran las 21:30 y todavía le quedaba un rato para llegar. Estiró los brazos bostezando ligeramente, sacó un libro de su mochila y se dispuso a leer.

Iba por la mejor parte de la historia cuando el tren anunció su llegada a la estación de Tokio, por lo que guardó el libro, acomodó sus lentes y se metió una pastilla de menta en la boca que masticó rápidamente. No quería besar con aliento a dormido, qué horror.

Bajó del tren y sacó el celular para avisar que ya había llegado, pero antes de que pudiera desbloquearlo escuchó un "hey hey hey" lejano. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Bokuto acercándose corriendo a él, sonriendo. Se dejó abrazar fuerte, muy fuerte. Había echado de menos al cabeza de búho. Bokuto acarició su mejilla cuando se separaron y lo besó profundamente. Dios, de verdad lo había extrañado.

Un par de cortos besos más y miró hacia atrás del peliplata, donde venían caminando a paso normal y de la mano los otros dos. Akaashi se separó de Kuroo y fue a abrazarlo también, dandole un largo beso a modo bienvenida que realmente le encantó, pocas veces Keiji lo besaba de esa forma en público.

Al separarse de él, el ex Nekoma lo abrazó fuertemente de la cintura y lo levantó para darle unas vueltitas y luego llenarle de besos el rostro. La gente miraba con mucha curiosidad todo ese teatro que se armaron, pero a ellos no les importó demasiado.

Tetsurō se ofreció a llevarle la mochila, mientras Keiji lo tomaba del brazo para empezar a caminar hacia el departamento de Kōtarō. Miró de lado y sonrió al ver como Kuroo abrazó posesivamente a Bokuto porque una chica lo había mirado de más.

 _Eso es, cuida lo nuestro_ \- pensó.

Al llegar, Kei anunció que se daría una ducha; a lo cual Kuroo le sugirió un baño junto a él y el que se quiera sumar, claro que la bañera no era muy grande pero igual se las ingeniaron para entrar ahí los dos junto con Akaashi, mientras Bokuto calentaba la cena y se lamentaba de perderse el momento íntimo en su propia casa.

Kei se sentía en el cielo teniendo a Akaashi en su espalda, que le lavaba el cabello y le repartía mordidas juguetonas en los hombros, mientras Kuroo le masajeaba los pies con delicadeza. Giró su cabeza y besó a Keiji suavemente, mientras llamaba con la mano a Tetsurō para que se acerque un poco y pueda besarlo también. Con cuidado cambiaron de lugar y ahora él le enjabonaba la espalda a Kuroo mientras éste se besaba con Akaashi, justo cuando Bokuto entró al baño lagrimeando para informar que ya estaba la cena servida, que se apuren. Al ver esa cara de pena, Keiji le dijo que se acerque, Kōtarō accedió apoyando sus rodillas en el piso y recibiendo con ganas el beso de su amado.

Al salir cenaron contándose cómo había ido la semana, Akaashi comentó que dentro de poco empezaban los exámenes para entrar a la universidad, Kuroo tenía que entregar un trabajo práctico que lo estaba volviendo loco y Bokuto se quejó de su jefe, que se la pasaba gritándole. Tetsurō le dijo que seguramente se lo merecía, por ser tan idiota. Kōtarō se desanimó rápidamente y Keiji tuvo que subirle el ánimo diciendo que era el mejor de la oficina, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo era. Tsukishima tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un "patético" que sabía que iba a hundir nuevamente al ex capitán de Fukurōdani.

Al terminar la cena eran ya pasadas las 12 de la noche, pero aún así decidieron acurrucarse en el sofá para ver una película. Iba casi por la mitad cuando el panorama había cambiado totalmente, con Bokuto besando el cuello de Kuroo, mientras que Kei atacaba ferozmente los labios de Akaashi.

Con una sola mirada entre sí fueron directo al cuarto del peliplata, equipado con una gran cama tamaño king para estos casos. Kei se sacó la camisa rápidamente, antes de hacer lo mismo con la de Bokuto, y lo besó con muchas ganas, sintiendo como Kuroo le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba lentamente, metiendo sus manos y acariciando el miembro del rubio. Akaashi separó a Bokuto de Kei y lo besó, Kuroo giró a Kei para tenerlo de frente y bajó su boca hasta el erecto pene y lo lamió varias veces antes de meterlo entero en su boca, escuchando los gemidos de Kei que lo volvían loco, tanto a él como a los otros que dejaron de besarse al escucharlos. Akaashi, ya desnudo, se sentó en el pecho de Kei y guió su pene a la boca del menor, que aceptó gustoso, sintiendo un suspiro largo de parte de Kuroo en sus partes bajas, entendiendo que Bokuto estaba ya preparado al pelinegro con sus dedos, dedos que el también esperaba sentir pronto.

Luego de unos minutos cambiaron lugares, estando ahora Kei en cuatro haciéndole una felación a Bokuto que se sostenía sobre sus rodillas, mientras Akaashi estaba recostado debajo de los dos, masturbando a Kei y recibiendo caricias de Bokuto, detrás de Kei estaba Kuroo metiéndole ya tres dedos en su entrada.

Soltó un gran gemido cuando sin aviso Kuroo se metió de una en su interior, la vibración de su boca hizo que Kotaro se viniese en ese momento, y tragó toda su esencia sin quejarse. Keiji salió de donde estaba para poder besarse a gusto con Bokuto, mientras lo masturbaba para que no perdiera su erección.

Kuroo y Tsukishima ya habían cambiado de posición, estando de frente con una pierna del rubio sobre el hombro del ex capitán de Nekoma. Kōtarō por su parte ya estaba preparando a Keiji, quien tuvo su primer orgasmo cuando los dedos del peliplata acariciaron con insistencia su próstata.

Tsukki estaba gimiendo muy fuerte; se sobresaltó al sentir su pene humedecerse por una lengua, que reconoció sin tener que ver. Keiji se había acercado para chuparlo mientras levantaba bien sus caderas para recibir a Kōtarō, quien estaba dándole duro y rápido, exactamente como al armador le gustaba.

Cuando Kuroo no aguantó más y se corrió dentro de Tsukki con la última embestida, logró que el rubio también se corriera ensuciando toda la boca de Akaashi, que con esa vista a Kuroo se le antojó apetitosa y lo besó con fuerza.

Luego de lamer cada gota que se escapó de la boca del pelinegro, le dirigió una mirada a Kōtarō, que entendió rápidamente lo que el ex Nekoma quería. Un minuto después Tetsurō se encontraba en el interior del armador, dándole muy a gusto, mientras Bokuto se ponía lubricante y comenzaba a entrar en él. Kei los miraba mientras se masturbaba, pensando en la maravillosa vista que le estaban dando, se mordió el labio al ver como ellos tres estaban disfrutando del momento. Sin aguantar mucho más se acercó al peliplata para besarlo, distrayéndolo un poco de las embestidas que estaba dando.

No pasó mucho más hasta que Kōtarō interrumpió su beso con Kei y salió de Tetsurō; no sin antes dejarle varias mordidas y un camino de saliva por su espalda, y se acercó al rubio que le demandaba atención para lamerle la entrada, que todavía tenía restos de Kuroo.

Momentos después Tsukishima se encontraba en cuatro recibiendo más que gustoso al búho, justo frente a Akaashi que seguía con Kuroo en su espalda. Lo vio tan hermoso, con la boca abierta gimiendo sin vergüenza y una lágrima amenazando con salir de su ojo izquierdo, que estiró su mano hasta la nuca del más calmado de sus novios y lo empujó hacia él para poder besarlo.

Un segundo orgasmo lo invadió casi al mismo tiempo que al resto, pero aún seguían con sus ojos en llamas y sus miembros muy erectos. Sin perder el tiempo, Kuroo se acercó a Bokuto agarrándolo del pelo, y se posicionó encima lubricandole la entrada para meterle luego los dedos, y más tarde reemplazándolos con su pene cuando Kōtarō lo miró suplicante. Por el otro lado, el rubio estaba recostado sosteniendo las caderas de Keiji, que lo montaba gimiendo fuerte, ayudándolo a subir y bajar. Bokuto estiró su brazo derecho y logró agarrar el falo de Akaashi, quien chilló desprevenido ante el movimiento, pero mordió sus labios fuertemente como aprobación al recibir las suaves y torpes caricias de su novio, que a su vez estaba siendo penetrado por su otra pareja.

Cuando el tercer orgasmo llegó a Kuroo, juró ver las estrellas. Kōtarō se vino al mismo tiempo, apretando más fuerte sin querer la mano con la que masturbaba el miembro de Akaashi, quien parece que necesitaba ese último estímulo para también correrse, estrechando con las paredes de su interior el pene de Kei, que con la última estocada se corrió también dentro de Keiji.

Una vez más, todo fue perfecto. Sonrieron acalorados mientras se acomodaban mejor en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas, quedando Kei en el medio, abrazado por Akaashi del lado derecho, quien a su vez era abrazado por Bokuto, y del lado izquierdo tenía a Kuroo, que estiró su brazo para poder abrazar bien a los tres.

Kei sonrió nuevo luego de suspirar profundamente. Había tenido una semana muy cansadora, pero podía decir que valió la pena en ese mismo momento, estando con sus novios, todos muy pegados entre sí y escuchando cómo respiraban suavemente dormidos. Sabía que todavía le quedaban dos días de diversión junto a ellos, ya quería saber qué tanto había planeado Kōtarō, pero ahora, por el momento, decidió que era hora de cerrar sus ojos y unírseles al sueño.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Notas Finales:** es mi primer oneshot de Haikyuu, y a la vez mi primer historia con una relación poligamica. La idea de estos cuatro juntos se me vino hace unas semanas al ver un fanart en google que estaba delis delis(?) Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
